Shhhhh
by LillyRJT26
Summary: Henry tries to keep Charlotte asleep for as long as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the show or any of the characters.**

My first attempt at a fanfiction. I hope to get better and learn.

* * *

It was a calming Saturday morning in the Hart home. Jasper and Henry were watching tv on the couch, while Charlotte had fallen asleep against Henry's chest.

Henry smiles, pulling the blanket that is around himself and Charlotte tighter around them. placing a hand in her curls and gently kissing her head. Charlotte responds by snuggling even closer to Henry. Jasper let's out a small laugh seeing his friend's public display of affection for his girlfriend.

" Don't you kiss her enough when she's awake?" He questions looking to the tv.

Henry looks at Jasper. "Not, really." He replies. "I mean between school and fighting crime. There isn't enough time for kissing Charlotte." he shakes his head.

"Well at least you guys look great together." he smiles. "Kinda makes me miss kissing Courtney." Jasper says to himself.

Henry raises a questioning eyebrow at his friend's remark. " You mean your crazy ex who tried to literally kill Char?" He questions.

" No. Just kissing her." states Jasper.

"Whatever man." Henry replies placing his head on Charlottes and turning his attention towards the tv.

" So is Charlotte ticklish on her feet?" Jasper questions looking at her legs that were resting on his lap.

"Yeah... but I wouldn't try it while she's asleep..." Henry advises as Jasper ignores his warning and begins tickling her feet only to let out a howling cry in pain. "OW!" he yells falling to the floor.

"What happened?" Henry questions peering down at his friend as he lays on the floor in pain.

"She kicked me..." he replies struggling to talk.

" I told you not to tickle her." Henry laughs. Jasper just continues to lie on the floor trying to recover.

Then suddenly the front door flies opens. Ray appears with Schwoz behind him.

"Hey Henry!" greets Ray.

"Hi Henry. Why is Jasper lying on the floor?" Schwoz questions sitting in the chair while Ray takes Jasper's seat on the couch.

Henry laughs as he explains.

"Charlotte kicked him in her sleep." Jasper now have recovered crawls to the other end of the couch to sit and glares at Henry.

"Its not funny! That really hurt." Jasper replies.

"Well yeah, because she kicked you. If it were me. Then, I wouldn't be laughing.

" Yeah, whatever. Charlotte would never hurts you." yells Jasper.

"Yeah, Even if she was paid a million dollars." Schwoz complains.

Henry frowns his eyebrows. "Well, I hope she wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone." he replies.

"Well she does. It's anyone but you." Jasper yells.

"Shhhhh, you'll wake her." Ray says putting a finger to his lips.

"Fine, she was awake helping us study all night." Jasper sighs lowering his voice.

"How long has she been asleep?" questions Schwoz.

"About an hour." Jasper replies.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Asks Henry.

"Just wanting to see how my favorite sidekick was doing." Ray replies with a smile.

"You said you wanted to see Henry's mom." Schwoz says.

"SCHWOZ!" Ray yells throwing a pillow and hitting him in the face.

"Shhhhh. You'll wake her." Jasper and Henry say together.

"You should just wake her up already." Ray says. "Look at her, she looks like she's resting well anyways."

" Yeah, maybe you're right." Henry says sitting up. "Hey Char...Charlotte wake up." He says giving her shoulders a gentle shake.


	2. Chapter 2

"No...Henry...Let me sleep." Charlotte replies groggy. She begins to stretch awake. As she does she accidentally kicks Ray in the leg.

"Ouch...I mean, I'm okay. You know for a small woman,she can really kick." cries Ray rubbing the spot where the pain had vanished. " I should know. She's kicked me before."

"Tell me about it." Jasper chimes in.

Henry rolls his eyes at his boss and oldest friend."Charlotte, wake up baby."

"Just five more minutes. Please Hen." Charlotte replies wrapping her arms around Henry's waist and reapetedly kicking Ray.

"Son, just let her sleep so that she'll stop kicking me." Ray hisses glaring at Henry.

"I knew I shouldn't have woken her yet." Henry says to himself. "Nevermind Char. Go back to sleep." Henry replies rubbing her back.

"Yay." she responds hugging him tighter before going back to sleep.

"Schwoz, switch seats with me." Ray demands looking at his foreign friend.

"No, I don't wanna get kicked like you and Jasper." Schwoz replies in his thick accent.

"Well, then at least let me sit on the arm of the chair." Ray says getting up from his seat on the couch and rushing to sit on the arm.

"This is really crowded. Why don't we just sit Charlotte up." suggest Schwoz.

"Good idea Schwoz, then you can sit next to Charlotte." smiles Ray pushing Schwoz out of the chair before he can object and taking the chair for himself.

Schwoz looking hurt sits next to Charlotte as Henry leans her against himself.

"That's better." Henry says drapping the blanket around Charlotte.

"HENRY!" Piper screams from upstairs.

" I think the monster that is your little sister has just woken up." Jasper smirks to Henry.

"Yeah, wish she stayed asleep a lot longer." Henry says shaking his head.

" I can't find my phone. Did you take it?" she yells, they hear her stomping towards the top of the stairs.

"No. You probably misplaced it. Let me help you look for it." Henry sighs getting up from the couch before Piper starts screaming again. "Make sure Charlotte stays asleep. She must be use to all the noise Piper makes in this house." He says placing a kiss on her forehead and heading up the stairs.

"She really is a heavy sleeper?" Schwoz says examining her face.

Charlotte let's out a super loud snore.

"Yikes, she snores like a truck." Ray comments looking away and turning his attention to the television. "Are you actually watching this show, what is this anyways?"

"Natural Surgery." Jasper replies.

Ray raises an eyebrow confused. "How can you watch this?"

Jasper simply shrugs.

"Charlotte's drooling too." Schwoz announces. "Does Henry know his girlfriend has disgusting sleeping habits?"

He questions moving away from her face.

"Yeah, he actually thinks it's cute. I think he's currently blinded by love." Jasper chuckles to himself.

"What will wake Charlotte up?" Schwoz questions getting ready to poke her face with his index finger. Henry's footsteps can be heard as he runs down the steps.

"What are you doing Schwoz?" Henry yells slapping away his hand." I said to let her sleep."

"She started snoring and drooling." Schwoz replied placing his hand by his side.

"Just let her sleep." Henry warns sitting down and wiping her mouth with a tissue. Charlotte sensing Henry's closeness places her head in Henry's lap and stretches her legs out.

"Owie. That really hurt." Schwoz cries rubbing his nose.

"Shhhhh." Jasper says placing a finger to his lip. "Let Charlotte sleep." He smiles looking at Henry.

"Thank you." says Henry.

"Where was Piper's phone?" Ray questions.

"It had fallen under her bed while she was asleep." replied Henry.

"Henry can we switch seats?" whines Schwoz crossing his arms.

"If we do will you let Charlotte sleep?" Henry questions raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Schwoz answers. Standing up and moving towards his new seat.

Henry gently removes Charlotte's head from his lap and sits her up.

Schwoz sits down and Henry takes his new seat. Charlotte's head falling against Schwoz shoulder.

"She's the craziest sleeper I've met." Schwoz says pushing Charlotte off of himself.

"Don't push her." Henry says as Charlotte swings her arm, hitting him in the chest.

"OW! Has she been taking boxing lessons?" he cries rubbing at the pain.

"Oh, yeah I've been training her, to the point where she can now do it in her sleep." Ray nods proudly.

"Well, why did she hit me? I am her boyfriend." Henry says blocking her from another possible hit.

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." Ray reassures.

"Yeah, but Charlotte actually hits hard." Henry cries. Charlotte feeling fully rested awakes to Henry's cries of pain.

"Henry what happened?" Charlotte says placing her hand over Henry's.

"Nothing, it's just you hit me in your sleep."

"Oh, I am so sorry. You know I'd never actually hurt you on purpose." She says as she moves closer to Henry.

"Yeah, I know Char." Henry smiles wrapping his arm around her back and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Charlotte, you know your a crazy sleeper right? Not only do you hit in your sleep. But you snore crazy loud, drool, and kick everyone near you ." Ray says.

Jasper turns the tv off once the ending credits start to roll of the show.

"Wait, I do...you guys never told me that before." Charlotte responds looking between Jasper and Henry.

"We didn't wanna hurt your feelings." Jasper says gently.

"Yeah, it doesn't bother us anyways." Henry says "We're all the best of friends and odd quirks and bad habits isn't gonna change that." he continues.

"Who wants ice cream now, that Charlotte is finally awake?" Ray says standing up.

"Oh me." Schwoz answers heading for the door.

"Yeah me too." Jasper joins in.

"I'm paying." Ray announces.

"Really?" Jasper questions excitedly.

Ray places a hand on his shoulder. "No." he replies, crushing the hope in Jasper's eyes.

Henry stands up and pulls Charlotte to stand with him. The blanket falling to the floor."Come on I'll pay for you Char,we can even share a cone" He smirks at her. Picking the blanket off the floor and tossing it behind the couch.

"Awe, you're so sweet." Charlotte smiles kissing his cheek.

"You'll share with me too?" questions Schwoz hopeful.

"No man, that's gross." Henry replies locking fingers with Charlotte. "But Jasp buddy. I'll pay for yours too." He continues.

"Yay!" Jasper replies clapping his hands together with joy.

"Hey Ray, no rolling out of the car while driving this time." Charlotte warns.

Ray laughs. "No promises." Ray shoots back. "No kicking me in your sleep."

"No, promises." Charlottesmiles.


End file.
